Report 1376
Report #1376 Skillset: Hunting Skill: None Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Aug 2015 Furies' Decision: We do not feel this to be necessary. Problem: Members of the Spiritsingers have asked for a skill to be added to Ecology to sense what pathways are in an area. Solution #1: Make a skill that senses pathways in the area you are in and what room they are in, possibly adding what room they lead to. Player Comments: ---on 8/11 @ 21:38 writes: I don't really see the point in this, and am not sure that it would be possible. Personally, I think it would be interesting (if the topic is pathways) to have some limited way to make non-hunting forestals able to make limited use of pathways. Perhaps via a construct, or made cheaper via construct? ---on 8/12 @ 14:09 writes: This doesn't seem necessary. You can always run through the area looking for pathways. @Enyalida - no for giving an organization that much more utility via a construct. There already is a way for anyone to access pathways, that being through the boots of the wanderer artifact. Let's not dilute one of the few perks that only certain guilds/specs get even further. ---on 8/12 @ 14:39 writes: I think it might be useful if possible, with a similar skill for planar rifts. But an argument can be made against it if rifts and pathways are also intended to be semi-stealthy, where it is intended for rifts (or pathways) to be made and kept secret until someone stumbles upon them. ---on 8/12 @ 16:09 writes: It would not be a dilution if (say) Spiritsinger and Harbingers had a skill that cost 3p and gave a target person from their org access to pathways for a game month or until they log out. It would be taking what is/was a mostly forest mechanic and making the forests actually better at it than any ol' schlub with the artifact. ---on 8/13 @ 04:41 writes: I disagree with the suggestion of enabling the general use of pathways through a construct for free. This is already possible with an artifact as others have said. As far as the proposal goes, I'm on the fence. I agree that it's convenient to know where things are (and would also like one for rifts in Planar), but, as @Lerad mentions, it also removes the stealthy use of them in the first place. For this reason, I'm leaning towards a no, but if yes, add in for Planar, too. ---on 8/13 @ 06:11 writes: Hm...it should be in planar yes, if it is needed. I'm not against the general use of knowing where pathways are in an area. ---on 8/13 @ 14:11 writes: I don't support this. I prefer the stealthiness of pathways to remain. Explore more! ---on 8/24 @ 16:20 writes: I have to agree with Elanowen on this one and say that I don't support the addition of this to a guild ability and there is already an artifact for it.